


13 & 16

by meowjunhwi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Spring, because what's more romantic than a love confession under the blossoming sakura trees uwu, im in this rarepair hell and im loving it, we need more kyoukira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowjunhwi/pseuds/meowjunhwi
Summary: Akira was 13 years old when he first saw Kyoutani Kentarou and he was 16 when he realized he was deeply in love with the volleyball player that had captured and held his attention since three years ago.





	13 & 16

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!!!! KYOUKIRA# IS MY NEW AGENDA AND I DECIDED THAT I WOULD DIE FOR THIS SHIP.
> 
> anyway, this is based on the haikyuu filipino rp-ers (hello haikyuu kuyas i love you all) and kyoukira was just for the sake of a plot drama we were planning but it turns out three of us fell in love deeper than we imagined lmao this is for marga and irish who i scream with about kyoukira <3 i love you two

Akira remembered that day perfectly.

The sun was shining brightly, the rays streaming through the glass windows of the gymnasium where the middle school volleyball matches are being held. The atmosphere is filled with waves of excitement and nervous tension, between the players and the audience alike, as the ball rises and crosses over to the net. 

Akira yawns into his hand, his eyes lazily scanning the room as he sat on the bleachers with the rest of his team, waiting for their turn to play in the afternoon. Kindaichi was vibrating with nervousness on his one side while Kageyama was on the edge of his seat on the other, the setter's eyes intensely watching the plays going on in front of them. 

Akira just sighs and slides lower down his chair, ready to doze off and take a nap before they began their stretches and team meeting when something caught his eye that made him sit up straight once again.

It was a speed that Akira had only seen for the first time in his years playing volleyball ever since he started when he was 10. It was raw power that not all middle school students have, the impact of the ball on hardwood gym floors echoing around the halls, throwing a momentary blanket of silence inside the room before everyone erupted in cheers.

“Woah.” Kindaichi muttered in awe as he too stared with mouth slightly agape at Court C, where Minamisan Junior High School was currently playing a match, leaving the other team in the dust with a score of 16-6.

“His name is Kyoutani Kentarou.” Kageyama said, and usually Kunimi would’ve shut his voice out of his ear, but this time he listened attentively, his eyes still trained at the person clad in red and traces of white, the number 4 printed on the front and back of his jersey shirt. “He is currently the ace of Minamisan Junior High School. They usually lose in the first day of matches, but this time it seems that they’ll be going far.” 

Golden eyes met his, cutting across the meters of space between them but not even distance could stop how Akira’s breath slightly hitched at the intensity burning in that gaze. 

Akira was 13 years old when he first saw Kyoutani Kentarou, his curiosity and fascination towards the wing spiker lit up by burning passion and molten gold hues. 

*****

At 14, Akira didn’t think he would ever meet him again. 

It was night time and he went out for a walk to get some air, the stress of his academics plus volleyball finally getting into him as the official matches start once again, with Kageyama being more insufferable than ever, and his load of schoolwork piling up on him. 

He passed by the town gym and saw that the lights were still on, and the faint sound of a ball being smacked and hitting the floor could be heard in the silence of the evening. 

Huffing out a breath, he slowly walked towards the slightly agape doors, pushing it slightly and seeing a head of dyed blonde hair with two weird black stripes lining the middle. 

The door squeaked and the boy hunched by the serving line stood straight, his back muscles suddenly tensed and then he turned around, familiar intense golden hues meeting Akira’s once again after a year, this time with only a few steps of distance between them. 

“What?” Kyoutani growled lowly under his breath, his chest heaving with exertion and his hand coming up to wipe a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

Akira slipped through the door and closed it behind him, watching as Kyoutani furrowed his brows while he walked towards the side and sat down with his legs crossed in front of him.

“Don’t mind me. I was passing by and heard someone was still playing so I got curious and thought I’d just watch instead of walking around aimlessly.” Akira explained, ignoring the ear-pounding beating of his heart as Kyoutani continue to wordlessly stare at him. 

And then he turned back around and grabbed a ball with one hand, taking a deep breath before tossing the ball up, running and then jumping to smack the ball across the net, the sound echoing against the walls of the gym as the ball sailed across the net and landed just centimeters near the line.

“That was good.” Akira muttered under his breath, the sound loud in the stillness of the room, prompting Kyoutani to look at him once more.

Akira just blinked at the curious link in Kyoutani’s eyes, replying, “Ah, I used to watch Oikawa-san do his practice serves back when he was still a third year.” 

Kyoutani just snorted, “Kita-ichi’s, huh?” 

Akira shrugged, “Yeah. Third year.” 

“Do you plan on going to Aoba Johsai too next year? Heard your ace and setter duo came there instead of accepting Shiratorizawa’s scholarship offer.” 

“Hmm,” Akira hummed thoughtfully, “maybe, I guess? It’s a few more months from now. I still have time.”

Kyoutani didn’t offer a response, going back instead to his serving practice while Akira watches him from the sidelines, offering a few words of advice every now and then which Kyoutani acknowledges with a grunt.

When they part ways that night and Akira walks back home with a lighter heart and maybe even a slight spring in his step, he realized that it was the first time he held a conversation with Kyoutani Kentarou, even though it were only a few words.

He hopes that they could see each other again next time.

*****

During his last match as Kitagawa-Daichi’s wing spiker, he felt a gaze burning through his back, but when he turned around, there was nothing but the crowd of people cheering for their school.

Kindaichi places an arm around him and his attention was pulled back to their team as they cheered for winning and qualifying for the semi-finals. 

He brushes off the feeling. 

*****

At 15, Akira got an offer of a scholarship in Aoba Johsai and he accepted without question. 

It is Aoba Johsai after all, and getting to play once again with Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san is something he looks forward, too. 

Kindaichi is going with him and together they walk inside the gates of Aoba Johsai, stood side by side as they passed club application forms, and introduced themselves in succession as they stood in front of their senpais in the volleyball club.

They face Karasuno in their first practice match of the year, one requested by Oikawa-san himself to be able to see Kageyama Tobio in action once again after the fallout with the team back in Kunimi’s last year in junior high. 

Karasuno won their practice match, but one good player isn’t enough to guarantee a team to win.

In the semi-finals of the Inter High, Aoba Johsai won against Karasuno, but in the finals, they lost against their long-time rivals Shiratorizawa, once more with Ushijima at the helm of power and a setter that caters to the team demand to pave the way for their ace.

There was a lot of frustration in the tears that stained their cheeks, and Akira with silent and renewed vigor, vowed that this won’t be the final stage for their third years to stand on for their high school volleyball career.

They still have their chance on Spring High, and surely they’ll win again this time.

*****

It was volleyball practice one day before the Spring High when Akira saw him once again.

They were on water break and everyone broke off into pairs or three. Akira was talking with Oikawa-san about a team play he was strategizing when suddenly Yahaba-san’s angry voice rose up above the rest of the room. 

“Oi! Now that you’ve finally decided to show up, you should at least announce yourself!” 

All attention turned towards where the second year setter is facing another player clad in a light violet shirt and noisily munching on a piece of Famichicken fillet. 

Akira’s eyes slightly widened. 

“Now now now, calm down Yahaba.” Oikawa-san said lightly, walking towards the duo by the gym doorway. 

“It’s been a while. We’ve been waiting for you. Welcome back, Kyouken-chan~” Oikawa’s voice was playful at start but dipped into something deep and dangerous at the end.

Akira remained on his spot near the net, looking at him, at Kyoutani Kentarou who now stood in the same gym in the same high school and in the same team as he does. 

He would always recognize that head of bleached blonde with the two stripes cutting across the middle, from one ear to the other, the almost-permanent frown on his face and the intense molten gold-colored orbs that have captivated him since he was thirteen. 

“Wait, who is this Kyouken?” Kindaichi asked as he walked closer and stood beside Yahaba who crossed his arms with a huff of annoyance, “A second year named Kyoutani Kentarou. Oikawa-san just decided to call him ‘Kyouken.’ He was pretty famous in junior high, remember?” 

“Oh yeah, I remember. Minamisan High was strong just that year.” Kindaichi replied.

Akira remained silent as he listened to the conversation going around him, but he too remembered.

How can he forget something so awe-inspiring, something so raw and powerful, something so passionate that at the sight of it, he feels it burning underneath his skin? 

How can he forget the day he first saw Kyoutani Kentarou, standing in the court and radiating the greatness of an ace, bathed underneath the natural light of the sun flowing through the glass windows mixed with the artificial light offered by the gym lights, the echoes of cheers filling the room as he cleanly spiked the ball through a block.

How can he forget that night in the town gymnasium, when he sat on the side and leaned against the wall with his legs crossed in front of him, watching as Kyoutani Kentarou practiced his serves and acknowledging every word that fell from Akira’s lips.

Oikawa-san clapped his hand twice, signalling for everyone to go back to practice. Kyoutani turned around to go to the locker rooms and get changed, but not before his eyes slid toward Akira, nodding at him in recognition. 

Akira wished he would see him again, but it seems that he got more than what he wished for.

*****

The team became even more amusing after Kyoutani came back. Not that it wasn’t amusing enough already before, but with Kyoutani came a different sort of interesting aura with him that Akira can’t help but pay attention to. 

For one, there was the almost-regular contests between him and Iwaizumi-san, as Kyoutani demands for them to face each other in a challenge every now and then, never once backing down even in the face of multiple defeats.

Everyone seemed to have fun watching the two aces battle it out, and Akira sometimes wondered if they were some kind of wolf pack with two alphas challenging each other on who is the bigger and greater one. 

Another is that, Yahaba-san seemed to come up with all kinds of excuses just so he could reprimand the second year wing spiker. Watari would always be the mediator of the two while Hanamaki-san and Matsukawa-san would get a kick out of it, handing each other a thousand yen every now and then as they bet on how long will it take for Yahaba-san to yell at Kyoutani or how many times will he reprimand him in one day.

Akira always sees Kyoutani’s eyebrows furrow in irritation whenever Yahaba so much as yells at him, and he would always stifle a smile or a laugh behind his hand whenever Kyoutani looks at him. 

The last is Akira’s favorite. It’s subtle but it’s there, the way Kyoutani sometimes mellow out when he’s near, or the way Kyoutani stays behind as well whenever Akira is tasked to clean up along with Kindaichi.

Sometimes Kyoutani comes up to him, his face turned down and eyes glued to the floor, a ball clasped tightly in his hands as he asked if Akira could join him in practicing his serves.

It got mixed reactions from the members of the club, but Akira paid them no mind as he kept his face void of emotion aside from his usual nonchalant expression, nodding at Kyoutani and following him to one side of the gym.

He would pipe up every now and then with a comment and Kyoutani, as he did before in the town gymnasium when Akira saw him again for the first time in a year, would just nod or grunt wordlessly in acknowledgement, even shocking the team further when he just takes the comments and uses it to improve his serves.

And then, Kyoutani would turn to him, his eyes silently asking if he did well, and in one of the rarest chances, Akira offered a smile when he nodded yes.

*****

After they lost against Karasuno in the Spring High semi-finals, Oikawa-san took out the team for a group meal in the ramen shop they always frequent after training camps and official matches.

Kyoutani went home immediately after their group meeting in school, leaving without a word, and Akira just watched as he walked out of the school gates with his back hunched and his hands buried in the pocket of his jogging pants.

*****

In the evening, Akira holed up in his own room, aimlessly tossing the ball as he sat on his bed, his face scrunched up in frustration after their bitter loss.

With a sigh, he stood up and dropped the ball on the floor, took his jacket that was strewn on the back of his chair and made his way out of his room and out of the house, telling his mother that he will just take a walk and would be back before curfew. 

He already knew where he was going and he was hoping he’d find him there, because where else would he be?

Turns out his hunch was right and Kyoutani was in the town gymnasium together with an old fellow who seemed to be supervising his serving practice. 

Akira entered and bowed to the old man in greeting, before sitting on the benches and watching Kyoutani toss and smack ball after ball until he dropped and was spread like a starfish on the cold gym floors, panting heavily due to exhaustion. 

Akira stood and made his way towards Kyoutani, a water bottle in hand as well as a towel that he found in Kyoutani’s bag, handing it to the figure lying down on the floor as he crouched beside him.

“I’ll be going ahead. Make sure to lock up in here.” the old man said. Kyoutani just grunted in response while Akira bowed his head, thanking him and wishing him a good evening.

Now alone with each other, they just remained silent. Akira doesn’t find the need to talk aimlessly whenever he is alone with Kyoutani and the second year seemed to share the same sentiment. His presence is more than enough for Akira to feel a little bit at peace, the frustration from earlier simmering down into a low fire inside his chest. 

“How do you feel?” Akira asked in a whisper-like voice as he remained crouched beside Kyoutani, his arms wrapped around his knees.

“Angry. Sad. Frustrated.” Kyoutani answered, his arm coming up to cover his eyes. “We could have won. If only I—” 

“Don’t blame yourself. You've worked just as hard as everyone else.” Akira cut off before Kyoutani could even spiral into self-doubt and self-blame. It really wasn’t his fault. Akira knew how much Kyoutani loved volleyball and all the effort he put into their practice just so he could improve. Sure he didn’t get along nicely with the team and often butted heads, especially with Yahaba who seems always impatient when it comes to Kyoutani, but in the end, Akira saw how Kyoutani was able to finally feel that he is accepted as a member of their team, how he was able to seamlessly wove himself into the tapestry that depicts the dynamics of Seijoh as a team, and as a family. 

He makes sure to tell Kyoutani each of this, and makes sure to promise that they will work harder together to ensure that the team could reach greater heights, that the team could be something that Oikawa-san and the others could be proud of. 

Angry tears fell from Kyoutani’s eyes that night and Akira just sat there, his fingers reaching out to gently card themselves through the short sweaty strands of Kyoutani’s bleached hair. 

*****

The days leading to the graduation of the third years were spent training with the new line up of the new Seijoh team, Yahaba-san on the helm, leading the team as the captain and Kyoutani on his side as the vice, the very duo that Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san fully entrusted the team to. 

At first it was them fumbling with the ropes of working with each other without the third years around, but as the days go by they began to work fluidly with each other. 

Kyoutani and Yahaba-san still bicker from time to time but it looks like they mellowed out after that one nasty fight they had, which made Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san talk to them privately. 

Now, this is the new Seijoh, and from the ashes of defeat they will rise again, with a team that the former third years could surely be proud of, and with Kyoutani as their ace and Yahaba-san as their captain and setter, they might not be as formidable as Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san but Seijoh will still be as infallible as ever, with a reliable ace that they can count on and the support of the team on his back to empower him to greater heights. 

*****

The seniors’ graduation was held in the second week of March, just a few days before Akira turned 16.

When they met their senpais in the gym after the ceremony proper, teary goodbyes were shared and promises to visit were said. 

Yahaba-san promised to never let them down and that they will surely make them proud, and Oikawa-san in his rare moments of softness, ruffles his hair fondly and says, “I know. I trust each and every one of you. We all do.” 

Kyoutani stood there beside him, their shoulders pressed together and with just one look from the side of his eyes Akira could feel that burning passion once again in those fiery molten gold hues of his eyes. 

Yeah, this is the new Seijoh and maybe there is nothing to be afraid of. 

*****

Akira learned something from spending time with Kyoutani during volleyball practices. It’s that the second year and now turning third year in a few weeks likes to spend days off in the town gymnasium just to practice his serves.

On the night of their loss against Karasuno, Kyoutani had asked him if he could join him for extra practice on days off, but only if he wanted to because he knew Akira wouldn’t want to exert too much effort like everyone asks him to do.

Which is why he is surprised when Akira said yes, and admittedly Akira was just as surprised but he wants to spend time alone with Kyoutani so getting exhausted is a small price to pay. 

It was worth it every time to watch how Kyoutani exerted so much effort in doing something he loves, and every time, Akira realizes one thing: it’s that Kyoutani shines the brightest inside the court, with his wings spread in flight, golden eyes alight with the intensity of a predator hungry for its prey.

And Akira knew it was those same pair of eyes that he fell in love with the first time he one spring day three years ago in a gymnasium filled with loud cheering voices. 

*****

Akira was 16 when he admitted he is in love with a boy who held the sun in his eyes. 

It was the first week of April and school resumed once more after a two week break. Akira sighed in resignation as he dressed up in the locker rooms, ignoring the laugh that came from Kindaichi at the almost-distressed look on Akira’s face when he realized it’s back to daily and invigorating volleyball practice once again.

It was still the same, albeit a little different, knowing that the former third years wouldn’t be popping up every now and then to disrupt or join practice. They’re starting college now in a city hours away from them, and working just as hard with volleyball and studies. 

They go through the same routine of diving receives, spiking, blocking and receiving practices, 6 vs 6 matches and individual practices before they pack up and call it a day. 

Akira, as usual would slack off every now and then earning himself a soft reprimanding from Yahaba who now walks around with the same aura of authority and confidence that Oikawa-san had once displayed. 

“Don’t let him catch you or your dead.” Kyoutani said as they stood beside each other by the net during one of their 6 vs 6 matches. 

“Talking from experience?” Akira asked with a smirk and Kyoutani just rolled his eyes at him. 

“Kunimi if you could spare some time to talk with Kyoutani during a match then maybe you could spare some time to exert some effort and stop slacking off.” Yahaba-san said from the serving line behind them. 

Akira just bowed his head in apology earning himself a snicker from Kyoutani.

He elbowed him on the side before focusing on the match as Mizoguchi-san blew the whistle and Yahaba-san served the ball. 

*****

“Thanks.” Akira said as he accepted the water bottle Kyoutani gave him while he laid on the floor panting after the match. 

“Step out with me for a bit?” Kyoutani asked, holding a hand out which Akira accepted. Kyoutani hauled him up effortlessly and then they walked out of the gym and sat side by side on one of the benches made for two situated by the sakura trees littering the area behind the gym. 

They were silent for a while, which Akira didn’t mind as he leaned back and sighed contentedly, feeling the cool spring breeze on his face and watching as the sakura trees dance along with the wind, the soft pink hues a wonderful contrast to the vast blue skies. 

“Akira.” Kyoutani spoke up, and though shocked with the use of his first name, Akira turned to look at the third year beside him, “Hmm?” 

Kyoutani seemed to struggle with the words he wanted to say, as he looked like he was in some sort of war within himself, but he looked at Akira, with the same determination and the same intensity in those molten gold orbs of his that Akira had always seen directed towards volleyball is now somehow directed towards him. 

“Kyoutani-san–?” 

“I-” 

“????” 

Kyoutani took a deep breath and the next words that fell from his lips were enough for Akira to widen his eyes, his lips falling slightly agape and his heart going into overdrive at how fast it started to beat in his chest. 

“I’m in love with you.” 

Kyoutani’s ears started to turn red, Akira notices and he can’t help but think how cute he looks flustered like this, can’t help but admire how he was still staring directly at Akira’s eyes even though he might explode in embarrassment. 

Akira was 16 when the boy who held the sun in his eyes admitted that he is in love with him, underneath the sakura tree behind the volleyball gym when the blossoms are in full bloom during the height of Spring in the Tohoku region. 

“Kunimi? Kyoutani?” Someone called from behind them before Akira could even give an answer and they turned to see Yahaba-san walking towards them, “Practice.” 

“R-right.” Kyoutani answered as he stood up and started to walk as Yahaba entered the gym once more. 

Before Kyoutani could go far, Akira stood up and reached out to hold his hand, effectively stopping Kyoutani in his tracks and making the third year look at him. 

Akira channeled his inner bravery and with a few steps he closed the small distance between him and Kyoutani to press a soft kiss on the wing spiker’s cheek, proud of himself when he saw color bloom once again on tanned skin as he whispered the words his heart knew ever since he first gazed at molten gold hues. 

“I’m in love with you, too.” 

Akira was 16 when he admitted he is in love with a boy who held the sun in his eyes, and in the spring when he turned 16, that same boy, whose name is Kyoutani Kentarou now held his heart in his rough and calloused but at the same time gentle hands. 

Three years ago, they stood meters apart from each other in a gym full of people, but now golden hues regarded him with a loving gaze, and all it takes is a step to close the distance between them. 


End file.
